1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for bracing pipes and other loads, suspended below ceilings and beams, against sway and seismic disturbances, and, in particular, to a sway brace fitting for firmly gripping a brace.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a multitude of products in the market utilized by building and plumbing contractors for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, air-conditioners and other loads from ceilings and beams. These products include clamps, braces, hooks, straps, plates, brackets, among other items. There are various types of braces, for example, pipes, channels and angle irons, with pipes being the most commonly used. Typically, one end of a bracing pipe is attached to the load utilizing, for example, a clamp or a bracket. The other end of the bracing pipe is connected to the ceiling or a beam. The manner in which this connection is made to the ceiling or beam and the components used are important in determining not only the load-carrying capacity of the brace but also influence the time and labor expended in installing the brace.
There are many types of sway brace fittings and related components in the prior art. One commonly used sway brace fitting has female threads which engage one end of a correspondingly sized, threaded bracing pipe. Such a design limits the use of the fitting with threaded pipes only and can also restrict its load-carrying capability. Additionally, the use of a threaded pipe, as compared to using a similar unthreaded pipe, undesirably adds to the cost of the sway brace system.
Another popular sway brace fitting employs a nut-bolt combination to secure the bracing pipe. This involves drilling a hole through the bracing pipe prior to installation. The bolt traverses the fitting and the bracing pipe and is secured in place by the nut. Disadvantageously, the labor and/or time consumed by such an installation is an undesirable additional expense.
Other sway brace fittings use a set screw which perpendicularly engages the wall of a bracing pipe and, thereby frictionally retains the bracing pipe. Some of these fittings may alternatively employ set screws with a cone point which perpendicularly digs into the bracing pipe wall for additional load-carrying capacity.
While some of the above-mentioned prior art sway brace fittings may be attachable to braces other than a bracing pipe, such as angle irons or channels, this attachment would generally require the use of an additional structural attachment component, thereby undesirably adding to the complexity and cost of the sway brace system and its installation.
Thus, there is a need for a versatile sway brace fitting which can not only withstand substantial loads, but is also attachable to a variety of bracing members, is simply and expeditiously installable, is economical to manufacture and, hence, is desirably inexpensive.
A sway brace fitting constructed in accordance with the present invention overcomes the afore-noted disadvantages by incorporating a pair of spaced jaws which can accommodate a variety of braces, along with a set screw, preferably having a cone point and preferably being angled, for securely and deformingly engaging the brace wall. Additionally, a yoke is incorporated with the sway brace fitting which facilitates attachment of the fitting to the desired surface.
The sway brace fitting is part of a bracing system used to prevent swaying of pipes and other loads suspended below ceilings and beams. The fitting firmly grips one end of the brace while the other end of the brace is connected to the load. The yoke is used to attach the sway brace fitting to the ceiling or beam.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sway brace fitting comprises a clamp center plate, a clamp collar plate, a set screw, and a connector pin. The clamp center plate includes a first jaw having a recess for receiving deformed material of the brace wall caused by forcible engagement of the brace wall with the set screw. The clamp center plate further includes a slot for receiving the clamp collar plate and for spacing and aligning the jaws to receive an end of a brace. A support, which is preferably incorporated into the center plate, is disposed adjacent to and above the center plate jaw and extends partially over the center plate first jaw.
Preferably, the clamp collar plate includes a pair of legs spaced by a slot having a closed end and an open end, and a second jaw with a threaded opening positioned substantially adjacent to the closed end of the collar plate slot. The collar plate legs are substantially U-shaped proximate to the open end and are aligned with a hole at one end of the center plate to receive a connector pin which couples the collar plate and the center plate.
The set screw preferably engages the collar plate threaded opening such that it is disposed substantially in line with the recess of the center plate and is threadably movable in the opening. The first jaw recess preferably has a sharp corner which engages the deformed material of the brace wall to resist withdrawal of the brace from between the jaws. Preferably, the threaded opening is angled, which in turn angles the set screw when it is engaged in the threaded opening. The angle orientation is such that when a tensile load is applied to the brace, the set screw is forced more tightly into the brace wall. Additionally, the center plate preferably has an edge positioned closely adjacent to the set screw which prevents movement of the set screw when a compressive load is applied to the brace. Moreover, the center plate support resists bending of the collar plate second jaw and advantageously orients a substantial portion of the applied load parallel to the plane of the center plate. Preferably, the set screw has a cone point for firmly lodging in to the wall of the brace, thereby securely clamping the brace against the center plate first jaw.
The sway brace fitting of the present invention may be manufactured by machining, casting or forging, but a preferred method of manufacturing the sway brace fitting includes stamping flat strips of metal into the desired shapes. A first strip of metal is stamped into a generally rectangular shaped plate. The stamping includes punching an opening through one end of the plate, and punching a slot in an opposite end of the plate to create a pair of spaced legs such that the slot has a closed end which is spaced from but aligned with the opening. The opening is threaded and the free ends of the legs are bent into a generally U-shape to form a clamp collar plate.
A second strip of metal is stamped into a clamp center plate. The stamping includes punching a hole at one end of the center plate while the other end is formed into a jaw which has a slot adjacent to it. The closed end of the collar plate slot is inserted into the slot in the center plate so that the hole in the center plate is aligned with the U-shaped ends of the legs of the collar plate and the closed end of the slot in the collar plate fits within the slot formed in the center plate. A set screw is then threaded into the threaded opening of the collar plate, and a connector pin may optionally be inserted into the hole of the center plate, to form a sway brace fitting including the center plate, the collar plate and the set screw. This preferred method for manufacturing the fitting is especially suited for automated assembly lines, wherein the simplicity and speed of the manufacturing process produces a desirably inexpensive end-product.
In accordance with some embodiments, a sway brace assembly is provided. The sway brace assembly generally comprises an attachment for connection to a first support and a yoke for connection to a second support. The attachment has a front portion and a rear portion and generally comprises a first jaw, a second jaw and a screw. The first jaw has a length and a tooth at a front end of the first jaw at the front portion of the attachment. The first jaw has an unthreaded recess substantially adjacent to the tooth. The recess has an open top face and a closed bottom face. The recess has a length less than the length of the first jaw. The second jaw is spaced from the first jaw and is mechanically connected to the first jaw. The second jaw has a through opening spaced from the tooth and near the front portion of the attachment. The opening has female threads. The screw is threadably mounted in the opening. The screw has a head at a first end and a threaded portion between a second end and the first end. The threaded portion has male threads engaged with the female threads of the opening of the second jaw. The screw is movable towards the first jaw and the recess of the first jaw so that the second end of the screw contacts the first support to clamp a portion of the first support between the first jaw and the second jaw by forcibly gripping the first support between the first jaw and the second end of the screw with the tooth of the first jaw engaging the first support. The yoke has a front portion and a rear portion. The yoke is connected to the attachment by a connector pin. The yoke generally comprises a passage at substantially the front portion of the yoke which is substantially aligned with a passage of the attachment. The connector pin is received through the passage of the yoke and the passage of the attachment. The yoke further comprise a wall with a hole for receiving a fastening component for connecting the yoke to the second support.
In some embodiments, the first support is a brace such as a pipe. In some embodiments, the second support is a ceiling, beam or wall.
In accordance with some embodiments, a sway brace attachment is provided for connection to a first support for supporting a load against sway and/or seismic disturbances. The sway brace attachment generally comprises a first jaw having a length, a screw, a tooth on the first jaw and a pin for connecting the attachment to a member attachable to a second support. The screw is threadably movable towards the first jaw to grip the first support between the first jaw and the screw. The tooth extends in a direction generally parallel to the screw. The tooth is adapted to interlock with the first support.
In accordance with some embodiments, a sway brace assembly is provided. The sway brace assembly generally comprises a clamp of rigid material. The clamp generally comprises a jaw on said clamp having a length, a screw threadably mounted on the clamp and a tooth on the jaw. The jaw has a front portion and a rear portion. The screw is movable towards the jaw to grip a first support between the jaw and the screw. The tooth is at the front portion of the jaw. The tooth is spaced from the screw and extends in a direction substantially parallel to the screw for engaging the first support. The sway brace assembly further comprises a for connecting the clamp to a second support. The member generally comprises a passage substantially aligned with a passage of the clamp for receiving a pin therethrough to connect the clamp and the member.
In accordance with one embodiment, a sway brace attachment is provided. The sway brace attachment generally comprises a first jaw, a second jaw and a screw. The second jaw is spaced from the first jaw and is rigidly connected to the first jaw. The second jaw has a threaded opening. The screw is mounted in the threaded opening and movable towards the first jaw to clamp a brace between the jaws. A recess is formed on the first jaw and is adapted to receive deformed material of the brace displaced by the screw forcibly engaging the brace. The recess has a center substantially aligned with the screw.
In accordance with another embodiment, a sway brace fitting is provided. The sway brace fitting generally comprises a clamp with a body portion, a lower jaw and a screw. The lower jaw is on the body portion of the clamp. The lower jaw has an inner surface with a length. The screw has a threaded portion and is threadably mounted on the clamp. The screw is movable towards the inner surface of the lower jaw to grip a wall of a brace between the lower jaw and the screw. A recess on the inner surface of the lower jaw provides clearance space for deformed material created by the screw engaging the brace. The recess has a length smaller than the length of the inner surface of the lower jaw.
In accordance with yet another embodiment, a seismic fitting is provided for connection to a support element. The fitting generally comprises a first jaw, a second jaw and a screw. The first jaw has a length. The second jaw is spaced from the first jaw and mechanically connected to the first jaw. The screw is threadably mounted on the second jaw and movable towards the first jaw to clamp a portion of the support element between the jaws. The first jaw has a recess with a closed face generally defining the depth of the recess. The recess is substantially aligned with the screw and has a length less than the length of the first jaw.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a sway brace assembly is provided for connection to a brace for supporting a load against sway and/or seismic disturbances. The sway brace assembly generally comprises a clamp of rigid material and a member attached to the clamp for connecting the clamp to a support surface. The clamp generally comprises a jaw and a screw. The jaw on the clamp has a length. The screw is threadably mounted on the clamp and movable towards the jaw to grip the brace between the jaw and the screw. The clamp further comprises a recess on the jaw for receiving deformed material caused by the screw forcibly engaging the brace. The recess has a length less than the length of the jaw.
In accordance with a further embodiment, a sway brace system is provided. The sway brace system generally comprises a brace and a clamp of rigid material. The brace generally comprises a jaw engaged with a wall of the brace and a screw having an end deformingly engaged with the wall of the brace. The jaw and the screw are on opposed sides of the brace wall. The jaw includes a recess formed on an inner surface of the jaw. The recess contains deformed material of the brace caused by the engagement between the screw and the brace.
In accordance with another further embodiment, a method of securely attaching a sway brace to a clamp is provided. The clamp generally comprises a jaw and a screw threadably movable towards the jaw. The jaw of the clamp is positioned adjacent a wall of the brace. An end of the screw of the clamp is positioned adjacent the wall of the brace such that the screw and the jaw are on opposed sides of the wall. The screw is rotated to engage the wall of the brace. The wall of the brace is gripped between the screw and the jaw with sufficient force to deform a portion of the wall into a recess formed on an inner surface of the jaw.
In accordance with yet another further embodiment, a sway brace attachment is provided. The sway brace attachment generally comprises a lower jaw, an upper jaw and a screw. The upper jaw is spaced from the lower jaw to form a gap therebetween and is rigidly connected to the lower jaw. The screw is threadably mounted on the upper jaw and is movable towards the lower jaw to clamp a portion of a brace between the lower jaw and the screw. The lower jaw comprises a recess. The recess is configured to receive deformed material of the brace displaced by the screw forcibly engaging the brace.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize the versatility of the present invention. The jaws of the sway brace fitting of the present invention are attachable to a variety of braces, for example, bracing pipes, angle irons, channels, plates and the like. Additionally, the fitting described herein can reliably withstand substantial loads, is simply and expeditiously installable, is economical to manufacture and is desirably inexpensive.
Other specific provisions and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading and study of the specification, claims and figures. As will be realized by those skilled in the art the invention is capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the scope and utility of the invention as disclosed herein. Accordingly the specification and figures should be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.